It's Been Long Enough TRATIE
by Kina223
Summary: He's played too many pranks, so why does she still love him? Only time can tell. But Travis loves her and she can't bring herself to kiss him, cuz he's a player. Suck at summaries ...


Chapter 1

 ****

Authors Note: Tell me what you think should happen next. I don't own PJO or HOO, only Jenna.

"STOLL", I yelled for the third time that week. I walked out of the shower, fully dressed and bright pink hair. I stormed towards him with a stern expression on my face. "Yes, Katie-Kat , s'up." Travis Stoll asked. "The hair looks good." said Connor doubled with laughter. I ran over the lawn and smacked them both while they breathed for laughter. After I calmed down, I asked, "How long until it wears off?" Travis smirked and said, " One week, so good luck Katie-Kat." I fumed and walked back to my cabin. I found my siblings staring at me while realizing what happened.

As I headed for archery, I hear Connor and Travis whispering, so I decided to eavesdrop. They were probably planning a prank on me, so I listened.

Connor: Just tell her you like her.

Travis: No way, she probably hates me after I did to her.

Connor: Just tell her.

Travis: No, besides I already have a girlfriend

Connor: You don't even like her. This whole time, you've been playing with girls to make her jealous, which obviously isn't working.

Travis:Whatever, let's go.

I blinked, who where they talking about?

I walked to archery and met both of them. Travis walked up to me with a smirk and said, "I love your hair, it really brings out your eyes." I shouted, " Why do you hate me. Why do you always prank me. You make my face blue, vandalize my cabin, dye my hair. I've been here for 9 years with you and you can't give me a break-" I was cut off with a kiss from none other than Travis Stoll. I was in shock, but I came to my senses and pushed away. I was furious. How could he? He had a girlfriend; two as a matter of fact. He was a player. He would kiss me, date me, cheat on me and dump me. He had a reputation for it. I didn't want to get my heart broken or date him, knowing he would cheat on me. I ran back to my cabin.

-.- Travis

As I kissed her, I noticed that she didn't kiss me back. When I pulled away, she looked livid and angry. Why? No other girl could ever resist him.

A small voice at the back of his head said, "She's not like every other girl, she isn't as shallow as all the other girls I've dated."

I stormed back to my cabin and fell back onto the bed and sighed.

I knew I had a reputation as a player and I knew that's why Katie wouldn't date me.

I liked knowing that anyone would date me if I asked.. Everyone except Katie

Katie was the only girl I really liked, but she wouldn't date me because she assumed I would play with her and dump her.

I actually liked, but my reputation precedes me. I needed a plan.

-.- Katie

I was ready to kill that Stoll. Eventually, I fell asleep, in the morning, I felt sick so my siblings went to breakfast without me. I heard a knock and got up to answer it. I had managed to take a shower, but i had changed back into my pajama shorts and a tank top. I quickly braided my hair and ran to answer the door. Grinning down at me was Travis Stoll.

-.- Travis

We are playing truth or dare in Percy's cabin; wanna come? She glared at me, but this time she looked downright murderous. I flinched but said, "Jenna will be there." I saw Katie's glare soften as she thought about seeing her friend. Who else will be there she asked. Percy,Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Thalia, Nico, Jenna, and Will and me of course. Katie frowned and said, "Yes," but not for you, for everyone else. My heart fell a little when she said that, but I hid it.

" S'up," Percy said as we walked in. Katie insisted that she sit away from me. Once we all sat down, Percy smirked at Piper and said, "Truth or Dare?" Piper thought and said, "dare." "I dare you to dress up like Aphrodite blessed and run around camp saying I am the chosen ONE."

Piper came back with a red face and turned to me.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" I said with a chill smile.

Piper smirked a smirk worthy of a daughter of Hermes. "I dare you to kiss any daughter of Demeter.

-.- Katie

He stood and I glared at him; hurt flashed across his face as I shook my head


End file.
